Losângela Stradivarius
Losângela Stradivarius is the main antagonist of the 1999 Brazilian movie Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum: O Filme (Castle Rá-Tim-Bum: The Movie), based on the 1995 children's show of the same name. She was portrayed by Marieta Severo, who also played Elvira Sampaio Bismark in the Brazilian soap opera "Deus nos Acuda" ("God Help Us") Biography History Losângela is a member of the Stradivarius Family, a clan of powerful witches and sorcerers who existed for over millenniums of human history. However, while most of their members developed their own magical abilities and spells, Losângela was unable to do so, preferring to copy and steal the spells of others and claim them as their own. Insulted, the Universal Council of Wizards banished her from magical duty and stripped her of her magical abilities, reducing her to a mere human. Enraged, she swore revenge on her family, waiting in the shadows until her time arrived. Role in the movie Acting in a temporary job as a fortuneteller, she is one day visited by a man named Dr. Abobrinha who, for a long time, has been trying to acquire a castle in the outskirts of São Paulo entitled to the Stradivarius family, and seeks a way to expel the current residents to acquire the land. Seeing this as her opportunity, she tricks him with the offer of not just the castle, but also the chance to be elected mayor of the city, therefore entitling him to legally disown the Stradivarius and acquire the castle for himself, in exchange for a book the witch Morgana keeps in her bedroom. Disguised as a teacher and followed by his assistant Rato, Abobrinha tricks Morgana and Dr. Victor's grandnephew Nino into showing them the castle, promising to take him to school in exchange for the tour, successfully entering the bedroom and stealing the book. When the sorcerers get home, they find the castle in disrepair and withered, the Doorkeepers silenced and all the machines in the garden paralyzed, meaning the castle has lost its magical essence. Pondering over the event, Losângela storms into the castle with the newly-elected Mayor Abobrinha and a group of bodyguards, making it clear to them the property is now hers, much to the Mayor's shock. She proceeds to transform Morgana and Victor into puppets and trap them by strings in the fireplace, threatening to burn them if they go against her will any further, making the same threat to Abobrinha if he doesn't obey her. Nino, hidden during the whole incident, manages to escape and take shelter in his human friends' home. There, he remembers a carving in black stone used by his great-aunt to reverse any and all spells cast by the one who reads it out loud. He and his friends devise a plan to enter the castle and strip Losângela of her powers. Successfully sneaking in, the group splits into two pairs, the boys watching as the witch perform her spells in preparation for the planetary alignment, in a ritual which grants wizards their power, while Nino and his friend Cacau enter Morgana's bedroom to get the black stone. They acquire it despite a setback, and proceed to try and take Losângela away from the book, but fail to do so when she catches up to her nephew's noticed disappearance. Nino's friends distract her themselves, but are turned into mice, while Nino and Cacau escape further into the castle. The girl is given the stone and is told by Nino to write down the words into the book, in the section about the planetary alignment. Nino is caught by Abobrinha, but Losângela decides to finish him after the ceremony, reading the spell until she gets to the verses written by Cacau. Her inexperience finally gets the best of her as she reads out loud the counter-spell, reverting her to a mere human and Abobrinha to a mere real-state seller as they run out through the castle's front door, never to be seen again. Personality and Abilities Losângela is described by Morgana as a hypocrite and a copycat. While she does possess control over magic, she is unable to think of her own skills, instead preferring to copy or downright steal spells from other wizards to strengthen her own (a story ark lived by Nino in the movie, since he cannot find it in himself to write his own book of spells in time for the ceremony). However, this also makes Losângela incredibly incompetent whenever she is required to take action on her own, depending on her lackeys to do the handwork and in the stolen spells to cast any magic whatsoever. Isolation from her family has also seemingly messed with her memory, as she was unable to discern Morgana's writing from that of an elementary student's, which ultimately caused her defeat. Temper-wise, she is arrogant and snobbish, prone to over-the-top outbursts when things do not go her way, and a high resent for the family that "abandoned" her. Trivia *Losângela transforming Dr. Victor and Morgana into puppets in a fireplace is a reference to the TV show, where a common sketch in it involved marionettes appearing in the fireplace of the music room, talking about a specific country. *The actress who plays her, Marieta Severo, is also the Brazilian voice actress for Yzma in Disney's The Emperor's New Groove. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Deceased